Not knowing
by twentyonenine
Summary: COMPLETED! Keeping quiet after being hit by a poison dart while fighting orcs, legolas tries to due with his injuries himself, when things turn bad and threatens his life... no slash
1. Prologue

Not knowing  
  
Summary: Legolas keeps quiet after being hit by a poison dart while fighting orcs when on his way to Rivendell, hoping to could deal with it himself. What he doesn't know is that things would turn ugly and will threaten his life. . . Can Estel and lord Elrond save him?  
  
Slash free. PG for mild swearing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, not matter how much I wish. . . especially Legolas.. *sobs *  
  
". . . "- speech  
  
'. . . ' thoughts  
  
On with the story. . .  
  
Prologue  
  
'Better try and make a run soon, cant hold out much longer, too out- numbered. . . '  
  
Plunging one of his twin knives into the stomach of an orc, Legolas quickly gazed around looking for a way to escape. Swiftly moving to the right to dodge a arrow that came flying towards him, his much strained ankle groan and gave way. He fell onto the ground.  
  
He felt something hit his shoulder as he quickly got up. He continued fighting, under the stinging pain he felt at his shoulder. He looked about, he number of orcs had not changed much, and he caught sight of the trees. 'Got it.' He smirked.  
  
He leapt onto the branches of the nearest tree in a split second, wincing slightly at the pain that shot up from his twisted ankle and shoulder. The orcs were stunned at the sudden disappearance of their 'dinner'. Legolas watched for a while before quickly moving away swiftly.  
  
After running about an hour, Legolas stopped nearby a stream for a rest. He leaned heavily onto a tree, gasping for breath. He looked over for the first time after getting hit. He realized that it was a dart, he hadn't notice it before as he was concentrating on escaping from the orcs. Cursing, he wrapped his long slender fingers on the dart and pulled it out. Pain shot through his body as he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out, eyes shut tightly.  
  
Legolas took a look at the dart, and saw that the tip was in a very dark shade of green. He knew at once it was orc poison but the kind of poison was different. The colour of the poison was not the usual green, but much darker. He used his hands and pressed it against the wound to stop the bleeding.  
  
'Damn, orc poison again. This looks different though, it's darker than the usual. Better keep this to myself. I hope I have enough experience to heal this. . . '  
  
His thoughts trailed back to Rivendell, where he was heading to, and his best friends- Estel, Elladan and Elrohir. He also thought longingly about the comfortable bed and delicious food.  
  
It had been almost two months since he left Mirkwood, he had been on patrol when he received a message from his father, to send a reply to the lord Elrond. It has been long since he had gone home.  
  
Sighing, he took his hand off his shoulder to check if the bleeding had stopped. As he got up, a wave of dizziness hit him. He stumbled back, holding onto the tree next to him tightly. With the help of the trees and limped towards the stream. Too concentrated on not falling due to the dizziness, Legolas didn't notice that with each step he took, the blood stain on his tunic spreaded quickly. . .  
  
Tbc..  
  
I know this chapter is short. I will update soon, and I hope to update daily. PLS REVIEW!!! (the more reviews, the longer the next chapt. . . ) : p 


	2. steadily worse

Chapter 2-  
  
Co-written by JaC  
  
Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1.  
  
". . ."- speech  
  
'. . .'- thoughts  
  
On with the story. . .  
  
Legolas took out his tunic to get a better look at the wound. The skin surrounding the wound had turned greenish blue. He tore a piece of his cloak, dipped it into the clear, blue stream and cleansed the blood off the wound. Legolas felt a cooling sensation as he wiped the cloth across the wound.  
  
Gazing around to see if there was anything to use as a temporary bandage, even though he knew that he would find none. He had nothing but his twin knives and bow left with him since they were all left on his horse. He had ordered his horse to flee when he encountered the orcs. Sighing when he found nothing, he tore another strip of cloth of his cloak. Using it as a bandage, he wrapped it around the wound.  
  
After he finished, he washed the part of his tunic that was blood stained, so that nobody would notice he was wounded. When done, he stood up, thinking of searching for some herbs for the poison and numbing, when he felt a sharp pain shoot up from his forgotten twisted ankle. His leg crumpled as he fell forwards for the second time that day.  
  
'Damn, forgot all about that ankle.' Cursing inwardly. He settled himself once again on the grass and took out his boot. He looked at his ankle, it was swollen, and was looking rather bad.  
  
"Having to walk back to Rivendell, horse-less, with a twisted ankle, a wounded and poisoned shoulder, without my pack and food, and in danger of coming across of those darn orcs again, tis just isn't my lucky day isn't it?" he muttered to himself.  
  
After bandaging his ankle, Legolas stood up, leaning onto the tree for support. Just as sudden as the pain from his ankle came, a fresh wave of dizziness hit him, his world spinning, and pounding in his head. Frowning, he clutched onto the trunk, eyes closed, waiting for it to pass.  
  
A few moments later, Legolas opened his eyes when he felt a little better. Smiling slightly in relief. He scanned the area for any signs of orcs, after confirming that none had followed him, he searched around for some herbs and food, applying as little force as possible not wanting to make it any worse.  
  
In an hour, he found the suitable herbs and some berries and roots. He made some paste out of some of the herbs and applied it onto the wounded shoulder. The rest of the herbs were made into painkiller for the building pain on his shoulder.  
  
Legolas sighed as he looked at the berries. He had lived on mainly the berries he found for about a week after the food supplies he brought with him went out. After much consideration, Legolas decided to eat the berries on his way, so that he could reach Rivendell earlier and would rest when night fell.  
  
He limped his way along the stream that would lead to Rivendell, occasionally popping a berry or so into his mouth. It was a peaceful half an hour, other than when waves of dizziness hit him and the pounding in his head, which Legolas gradually got used to, when suddenly he felt sick and doubled back retching out everything he had just eaten. It was horrible. It was then that Legolas decided it was time to rest.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The two days passed in almost the same manner, thanking not including coming across the orcs as Legolas was in no condition to fight. The poison was weakening him by the day, casing him very bad headaches and also making him retch out everything he ate. All he could have was water. It led to hunger and further lack of nutrition. His twisted ankle also became worse as he walked on. Legolas knew that if it continued, he might not make it to Rivendell. . .  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Slight cliffhanger. Pls REVIEW!! Next chapter will be out soon. To all reviewers: THANKS! 


	3. seek and hide

Chapter 3-  
  
Disclaimer; refers to chapt one.  
  
Co-written by JaC  
  
To all reviewers: THANK YOU!!!!  
  
mistx2: read on and find out!  
  
Restless-soul: thanks for adding me to your fav list.  
  
Spellingismylife: interesting review. . .  
  
There is a little change: //. . . // are thoughts (I realized that it was quite confusing.)  
  
". . ." - speech (not changed)  
  
The story. . .  
  
(Aragorn's p.o.v.)  
  
"Its been two days, still no sign of him. Just where is he?" Estel wondered out loud.  
  
"Patience bro'. Dun worry, Legolas knows how to take care of himself," the oldest of Elrond's son replied.  
  
"Hope so. . ." came the reply from he twin.  
  
Two days ago, the guards found Legolas's horse wondering just outside the gates of Rivendell. Elrond sent out his sons to look for him, knowing the high possibilities of him getting into trouble.  
  
So far, the trio had been looking around for the last two for Legolas's trail but had found none but a pack of orcs right at the borders. They trailed the look, to see if they had held Legolas prisoner, finding none, they diverted their attention back to finding Legolas. Wanting to avoid trouble.  
  
"Hey look. . ."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
(Back to Legolas's p.o.v.)  
  
The next day, Legolas was relieved to find himself nearing Rivendell. After refreshing himself by the stream, he re-bandaged his ankle and the would on his shoulder, to find the condition of his shoulder getting worse. The pain had been increasing throughout the night, and he could hardly move it. Adding to that, his headache had became worse, as the pounding in his head increased.  
  
Legolas searched around for some painkiller herbs. He swallowed it together with some water from his water skin. As he found that water was the only thing his stomach allowed to enter.  
  
But once it reached his stomach, he felt his stomach flop uneasily, as everything went back up through his throat and out his mouth.  
  
//no, not again. . . the pain is already enough to kill me without this happening. Darn this poison.// he groaned inwardly. //think I'll just squeeze the juice out of the herbs and drink it. Hope this works.// he thought desperately.  
  
At last, he forced some squashed berries into his stomach, as he breakfast, which thankfully his stomach did not reject. He stood up with the help of the trees and continued with the journey, quite glad that he could finally reach Rivendell by the next day.  
  
By midday, Legolas could feel the strain in his injured ankle building up again. He stopped and leaned on a tree, thinking about having a rest before continuing, just then, his elven ears picked up sounds of hoof beats not very far away. Aware that he was in no condition to fight if it was an enemy, he quickly leaped onto the branches of the tree he was leaning on, wincing slightly when he had put pressure on his injured ankle.  
  
The hoof beats were close. Legolas could tell that there were three people. They seemed to be quarrelling over a matter.  
  
"He may already be there, lets go back" one argued  
  
"No, he is horseless, and besides, if he reached already, ada would surely send someone to inform us." Another reasoned.  
  
Legolas smirked as he recognized the voices, Elladan, Elohir and Estel. They neared him, still quarrelling, none noticing him as he was well hidden in the tree.  
  
"Hey you three, can you keep it down?" he spoke outloud as he jumped off the tree. The three brothers span round. Grinning when they saw who I was. Legolas landed on his injured ankle and felt as if many hot needles poking him. He tried his best to hide the pain. The three were to overjoyed to notice. Aragorn dismounted his horse and walked over to Legolas, grinning. Legolas returned his smile, weakly though.  
  
"You alright, nin mellon?" Aragorn asked when he got a closer look at his friend. He noticed Legolas was looking much paler than usual, //not a good sign// he thought.  
  
"Of cos I am alright. What-" he wasn't even able to finish his answer as he world plunged into darkness. . .  
  
tbc..  
  
Chapter three done! Pls review!!! Reviews are much appreciated! The next chapt will be up soon! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


	4. question and answer

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: refer to chapter one  
  
To all reviewers: a big thanx to all of you!!!  
  
LegolasLover2004: thanks. And it all depends, whether the light can be found or not.  
  
". . ." speech  
  
//. . .// thoughts  
  
A/n: I am very sorry for the mistakes I made. I check through but sometimes to tired to spot some of them, cause I am writing at night.  
  
Story time. . .  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn rushed forward as Legolas fell, catching him just before he hit the ground. The twins jumped of their horse and rushed forward. Aragorn immediately felt Legolas's hand for pulse and breathing a sigh of relieve when he found it.  
  
"I think he should be alright. But we better get him to ada as soon as possible." Estel told the twins. The twins nodded.  
  
As usual, Estel carried Legolas on his horse and made their way back to Rivendell. It was near nightfall when Legolas awoke.  
  
As he woke, Legolas unconsciously lifted his injured arm, intending to rub his eyes, when pain shot up his arm like an arrow. A soft moan escaped through his mouth. Estel stopped the horse when he heard the moan.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked softly.  
  
Legolas looked up when he heard his name being called. It was only after a moment before he replied.  
  
"Yes? Erm. . . where are we?" he said in barely a whisper.  
  
"Heading to Rivendell. Are you alright? You look terrible."  
  
Legolas nodded slightly when he realized the probing in his head.  
  
"Elladan. Legolas is awake, I think we should stop here for a rest, and I also need to check Legolas for injuries." Aragorn called out.  
  
The twins stopped and dismounted their horses. They built a fire as Aragorn tended to Legolas.  
  
"I am alright, I just passed out because I was weary."  
  
"I do not believe you. All u have to tell me is where you are hurt, that's all. Is that so hard?"  
  
"But how can I when I am not?" Legolas argued back.  
  
"Stop quarrelling over there, come over and eat already." Elohir called out.  
  
"Dinner time, Estel." Legolas said meekly, relieved when Elohir had saved him from further questioning, cutting Aragorn across as he opened his mouth to argue back.  
  
Legolas stood up, cautiously, careful not to put too much pressure on his injured leg. He walked as casually as he could over to the fire. But after a few steps, a wave of dizziness overcame him, as he injured leg gave way. Elladan quickly caught him.  
  
"And you were saying you were 'alright'?" he asked.  
  
"Stubborn elf," muttered Aragorn as he walked over, "so can you tell me now? Where are you hurt?"  
  
"My right ankle. Twisted it." Legolas answered, choosing to keep the wound on his shoulder a secret for as long as he could, as he did not fancy Aragorn fussing over it too.  
  
"Only?"  
  
"Yes. What else do you expect?"  
  
"Who knows. . ." he muttered. "where did you get it?"  
  
"Orcs." Aragorn sighed and said nothing, taking out Legolas's boot  
  
"Its looking bad, you also strained it too far." He informed.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Bear with it for a while."  
  
Legolas nodded and bit his lip to keep himself from crying out loud.  
  
Unaware of the injury on his shoulder, Elladan put his hand on Legolas's shoulder to comfort him. Legolas winced at the additional pain applied on his shoulder.  
  
It was fifteen minutes later when Aragorn finished.  
  
He handed Legolas some food.  
  
"I am not hungry." He rejected the food, knowing he would retch it all out again after eating.  
  
"You have not eaten anything at all today. And you are looking so pale. Are you still hiding something else from me?"  
  
"No, no. I just have no appetite."  
  
"You must have something Legolas, or you will not have the strength for the ride back." Elohir included.  
  
Legolas sighed in defeat. "Fine." //oh Valar, help me.//  
  
Aragorn was pleased. As they ate, Legolas felt more and more nauseous, it wasn't long before. . .  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
tbc.  
  
Another slight cliffie. This chapter is long, but not very nice. Sorry. I hope to post the next chapter asap . . Pls review. Love all reviewers! (Just joking) 


	5. realization

Chapter 5  
  
Co-written by JaC  
  
". . ." speech  
  
//. . .// thoughts  
  
The story goes on. . .  
  
The three watched, slightly disgusted, as Legolas turn aside and retched.  
  
When it passed and Legolas turned around to face three faces that were staring at him. There was a moment of silence before he was bombarded with questions from his option, overly concerned friends.  
  
"I'm fine. Really. I was just feeling a little nauseous, that's all." He answered all their questions at once.  
  
"Do you expect us to believe you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Of cos. . ." Legolas replied, grinning.  
  
"Good, than tell us. What ails you?"  
  
"My ankle."  
  
"Legolas, stop fooling around. What else ails you BESIDES your ankle." Aragorn was getting rather annoyed by the stubbornness of his friend.  
  
"Nothing. . . really!" as the three friends shot dagger looks at him.  
  
//why are these people so stubborn? I just retched, that's all. Especially Estel.// he thought. He was feeling rather weary after getting through all those pain barely half an hour ago when Aragorn was fixing his ankle.  
  
"I am tired. Do I have your permission to go to sleep?" Legolas asked sarcastically.  
  
When they said nothing, he got up, ignoring the probing pains in his head and went to a spot near a tree and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
The next morning, three of them woke to find Legolas still sleeping in the same position as the night before. Deciding to let him have more rest, they went about making breakfast and breaking camp. But after they were done, Legolas still had not woken.  
  
"Wake up, Legolas. We have to set off soon." Aragorn said, shaking Legolas by his shoulder. Legolas stirred but did not wake. "Come on, wake up, stop sleeping already."  
  
Just as he wanted to shake Legolas again, he felt his hand becoming rather damp. Curious, he raised his hand to take a look. Before he could look at his hand, something else caught his attention. Bright red liquid could be seen on the shoulder he had just shaken. It took a moment before he realized what it was. Blood.  
  
Blood was slowly spreading throughout that part if Legolas's tunic. . .  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
Really short chapter. A cliffhanger. Haha.. Curious? Got you interested? Stay tuned, the next chapter will be out soon! In the meanwhile, PLS REVIEW!!!! 


	6. expected

Chapter 6  
  
A/n: I wasn't able to post yesterday as my internet was down. So as a make- up, this is a long chapter. Enjoy! I am sorry about the mistakes I made (esp this chapter and chapter 5 too) ignore them if you can.  
  
Here comes the story. . .  
  
"Elladan! Elohir!"  
  
"What?" they questioned.  
  
"Look," Aragorn said, pointing at the blood that was continuing to stain Legolas's tunic. Their eyes widened in shock.  
  
"So, just as we expected right?" Elohir asked  
  
"Yes. . ." Aragorn answered.  
  
/flashback/  
  
"Hey look. . ." Aragorn and Elladan turned around.  
  
"At what?"  
  
Elohir slid off his horse and walked towards the tree. He picked up a long piece of cloth. "This."  
  
Aragorn took it, and held it up to his nose.  
  
"Eleven blood." He muttered.  
  
"Legolas's?" Elladan asked  
  
"No idea. But most probably."  
  
"So, his IS most probably injured. No surprised though." Elohir added.  
  
"Come on. Better find him quick if his is injured. . ."  
  
/end of flashback/  
  
legolas moaned.  
  
"Legolas. . . finally awake?" Elohir asked.  
  
"Stupid question" Legolas replied rather weakly.  
  
"Are you ok?" Aragorn asked, faced etched with worry.  
  
"Yes, of cos."  
  
"Then what is this?" Elladan asked, pointing at his shoulder.  
  
Legolas look down mildly curious. He gasped when he saw that his wound has reopened and as bleeding freely once again. His gasp resulted himself in a coughing fit. Aragorn patted him on his back.  
  
"Elladan, can you help me hold him up for me? I need to check his wound."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Aragorn. "No arguments, or I will put you to sleep." Legolas stared at Aragorn wordlessly, his eyes blazing.  
  
"Fine, but I really am alright!"  
  
"I will believe you the day kiss an orc." This made Legolas laugh, but stopped when he felt his head throbbing again, a frown formed on his faced. Aragorn noticed this but said nothing, deciding to question Legolas later.  
  
Aragorn carefully cut off part of the tunic. Legolas heard Aragorn draw breath as he saw the wound. The wound had been infected, as it was not carefully taken care of, blood was flowing out of the wound. Dried blood could be seen caked around the wound. Aragorn used some warm water and wiped the blood away. He sighed when he saw that the wound was greenish black. "Poison" he muttered.  
  
"Care to explain how you got this and what happened? The full story." Elladan asked 'politely'.  
  
Legolas sighed, not really fancying that idea.  
  
"Fine." He took a deep breath and started. "As you know, I was heading to Rivendell to deliver a letter from my father to lord Elrond. There days ago, I was ambushed by orcs. Knowing that I had to fight to get away as I was outnumbered, I ordered my horse to get away, to Rivendell. And-"  
  
"But why didn't you notice them before? If you had to fight, they were already very close by. . . I thought you were always very alert about very surroundings?" Elohir cut across.  
  
"Let him talk Elohir." Said his twin. Aragorn was silent, still tending to Legolas's wound. Legolas winced slightly when he applied too much pressure.  
  
"I was tired Elohir. I hardly had any rest for quite some time already. I think about. . . two months? Yes, around there. Before coming here, I was on patrol at the west borders of Mirkwood. The scouts told us that orcs were spotted roaming that area. Our patrol was sent out to take a look and if possible, to get rid of them."  
  
"We found the orcs, killed them all. Thankfully, only some of us suffered minor injuries, other than that we were ok, only tired after the long fight."  
  
"On our way back, I received a message from my father, asking me to deliver a letter to lord Elrond. So I came. I rode hard as my father was expecting an answer soon. I had rests when my horse needed it, I was also wary about orcs as I knew that there were many roaming at the borders of Rivendell, from my past experiences."  
  
Legolas paused, a grin spreading across his face, recalling his past 'adventures' he had.  
  
"Though I was wary about those orcs, weariness brought down my alert, I didn't realize the orcs were tracking me until they were close by. There were many of them, far too many for my weary body."  
  
"My body was pushed over the limit under the intense battle, it wasn't long before my legs gave way and I fell. That's how I got that." Legolas pointed at his ankle.  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"The orcs used that moment that I fell and shot something," he pointed at the wound on his shoulder. "I knew I was in no condition to continue fighting, so I took a chance and escaped through climbing the trees."  
  
"That something was a dart. As usual, poisoned by the orcs. But I soon noticed that it was I different kind of poison, not the usual one they use. This one made me nausea and made my head pound. The nausea also made me retch out everything I eat."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "So what have you eaten since you were shot?" he asked.  
  
"So far. . . water, and some squashed berries."  
  
"Do you have any idea what poison this is Estel?"  
  
"No." Aragorn sighed. "We better we get you back to ada soon. The poison has been your body for too long and is spreading. What's more is that we don't even know what kind of poison is it."  
  
Aragorn finished bandaging up Legolas's wound.  
  
"Done. Lets go."  
  
They set off once again, Legolas sharing a horse with Aragorn. Which Legolas obviously did not oblige immediately.  
  
They rode for an hour peacefully. Elohir and Elladan were having one of their usual arguments about their skills, but Aragorn noticed Legolas was unusually quiet.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, just a little tired."  
  
"Sleep. When will reach Rivendell by nightfall."  
  
"No, its alright." Legolas started.  
  
"Legolas just rest, you need it. . ."  
  
Aragorn suddenly realized that the twins were quiet and looked up. The twins were looking frustrated.  
  
"What-"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Then he heard it. Footsteps, harsh and loud ones, they were not elves, nor humans, they were. . .  
  
"Orcs!" he said in an audible whisper when it hit him. . .  
  
tbc. . .  
  
Like this cliffhanger? Is this long enough? Yes? No? Well just review!!! Next chapter will be up soon! (I hope) by the way, Happy New Year to all! Review! Review! Review! 


	7. doging too late

Chapter 7  
  
Co-written by JaC  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!  
  
Arrows shot through the air. Each had bows in front of them. The twins fired arrows at a rapid speed. Legolas's shooting was slightly hindered by the pain in his arm. He was trying his best to ignore the fact that his arm was screaming in protest to the harsh treatment.  
  
Orcs fell quickly. Soon, the orcs grew too close for and arrows. The bows were abandoned for swords and knives. There was quite a large number of orcs left even though many had been killed. Luckily they were all skilled fighters and could manage. But this time, Legolas had a 'slight' disadvantage, due to his injuries.  
  
The four of them got separated. Each fighting a few orcs at once. Legolas was fighting three orcs. With some difficulty, he killed the first two. The third one was ready for him. When Legolas turned, the orc used his sword (a/n: I am not sure whether orcs use swords. If no then maybe an axe or something) and slashed it straight at Legolas's head. Legolas quickly dodged, but he was not quick enough.  
  
The sword hit his injured shoulder, the wound reopened. Pain flared up his arm like flames, causing Legolas to drop one of his twin knives. Blood gashed out of his wound, staining the bandages and his tunic. With all the strength he could muster amongst the pain, he used his left hand and plunged the knife into the stomach of the orc. The orc fell dead on the floor.  
  
Legolas started to find breathing difficult. He was almost gasping for each breath. He saw Aragorn fighting at a distance, and then something else caught his eye.  
  
It was an orc archer. The next thing Legolas knew was that an arrow had hit him in the stomach. His vision went fuzzy and the world tilted. Soon everything went black.  
  
"Legolas!" Elladan yelled. He had seen Legolas get shot by the arrow from afar but could not do anything as he was too busy fighting the orcs around him.  
  
Aragorn heard Elladan's cry and turned around immediately to see his best friend crashing to the ground. An arrow sticking out of his stomach. And blood was everywhere. Legolas was lying on the floor, unconscious. He face was deadly pale. . .  
  
Aragorn's heart nearly stopped seeing his friend so pale. With a sense of urgency, he quickened his pace. Soon, hardly any orcs were left, the rest knew they were out-powered and fled.  
  
Aragorn wanted to gave chase and kill all of them but knew there were more important matters at hand. He quickly ran to where Legolas was. A pool of blood was almost forming. Legolas's eyes were closed. His breathing was harsh, and quick.  
  
"Oh valar." Elrohir and Elladan came towards them. Aragorn sighed and started work.  
  
"Elladan help me hold him down. I need to get the arrow out. Elrohir please get me some hot water. And my pack, I need the painkiller and the bandages. Thanks." He added.  
  
"Hold on Legolas, I need to get the arrow out. . ." he muttered nervously.  
  
"Better hurry up Estel, in case there is poison." Elladan said.  
  
Aragon nodded. He placed his slightly shaking hand firmly on the arrow shaft and pulled it out as gently as he could. Legolas jerked at the pain, Elladan quickly held him down, using the other hand to press the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
Aragorn took a look at arrow tip and breathed a sigh of relieve. It wasn't poisonous.  
  
"Estel, I can't stop the bleeding!" Elladan said urgently.  
  
"Elrohir! I need the bandages!" Aragorn called out.  
  
For the next half hour they worked on Legolas's stomach wound. Legolas did not stir or wake, his breath was still harsh and quick and his face was still as pale.  
  
"We really need to get him to ada soon. And we better get out of here, the blood spilled will attract wrags and the orcs may be back soon."  
  
The packed up and quickly left, riding hard to return home, the reopened wound on Legolas's shoulder forgotten, and unnoticed by them as blood dripped down the back of the hand. . .  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
Short chapter. Pls REVIEW!!! 


	8. tired!

Chapter 8  
  
Big thanks to all reviewers. Love you all.  
  
Cuddles to those who have added me to your favorites.  
  
//. . .// are thoughts  
  
". . ." -speech  
  
The story continues. . .  
  
They stopped at nightfall for a rest. Legolas unconscious. During the past few hours, he had wakened and fell back unconscious twice.  
  
As Aragorn carried Legolas down from the horse, he noticed for the first time that Legolas's body was burning. He thought at first it was because of the wound in the stomach when it finally hit him. Aragorn was so focused on getting Legolas back to Rivendell as he had lost too much blood from the stomach wound, he had forgotten all about the poison that was still in Legolas's body.  
  
//damn! How could I have forgotten about that?!//  
  
As Aragorn gently laid Legolas on the ground did he realize the blood dripping down Legolas's hand, staining his cloak. His heat beat faster.  
  
//what happened? How come Legolas has so many injuries I don't know of?// Aragorn sighed.  
  
"How is he Estel?" Elladan asked, suddenly appearing behind him.  
  
"Bad. Look." He pointed and Legolas's hand, the sleeve was red with blood.  
  
"We forgot all about the injury in his shoulder and the poison."  
  
"What? That's very bad. . ."  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
Carefully, Aragorn cut away part of Legolas's tunic, to see the wound on Legolas's shoulder reopened, much bigger than before, blood still streaming out steadily, and infected.  
  
//oh no.// he sighed.  
  
After he bandaged the wound once again, he made painkiller for Legolas to ease the pain and also for the poison in his body.  
  
"Wake up Legolas, come on, wake up."  
  
Legolas stirred and groaned when pain swept through his body. Beadily opening his eyes, he saw fuzzy versions of his three friends surrounding him.  
  
"Drink this Legolas, it will help with the pain."  
  
Legolas nodded, his world was slightly spinning around him, there was a dull throbbing in his head, and pain filled every inch of his body.  
  
Aragorn held the cup up to his friend's lip for his friend to drink. It took quite a while as midway, Legolas choked on the drink and started coughing. The cough only smoothed after a while.  
  
"Awful! Are you sure you gave me herbs and not orcs blood Estel as a trick or by mistake?" Legolas asked weakly, cracking a joke to ease the worry in his 'overly' worried friends.  
  
Aragorn smiled. Legolas never failed to make him smile even in bad circumstances. "I think so. . . maybe it was something else I put in by mistake?" he grinned back.  
  
"Feeling better Legolas?" one twin asked.  
  
"Yes" Legolas replied, not so truthfully. The medicine had left him feeling nauseous, it took him some energy to keep himself from retching what he had just drank, he forgot about the pain in him for a while.  
  
"Rest. We will set off tomorrow morning and hopefully reach Rivendell by afternoon, if nothing else happens."  
  
Legolas was more than grateful to get back to sleep, within seconds he fell asleep.  
  
Aragorn and the twins watched him silently at the side.  
  
"He is so weak, he didn't even have the strength to sit up. . ."  
  
"I know. Let him rest, we shall see tomorrow. Go and sleep, I will keep watch tonight."  
  
"No Estel, you are tired from the fight today, I shall take watch."  
  
Aragorn wanted to argue but knew it was useless. "Fine, I will take second watch at least? Wake me up."  
  
Elladan nodded.  
  
It was not long before Aragorn's snores were heard. . .  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
A/n: I am very busy these days and wont be able to update as often as before, bear with it for a while. In the meanwhile, PLS REVIEW!!! 


	9. help?

Chapter 9  
  
The story continues. . .  
  
"They are back, together with Legolas." Glorfindel told his lord.  
  
Elrond nodded. "Any injuries?" he asked though already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes. Isn't it obvious?" Elrond's advisor answered.  
  
Elrond smiled, "Bring them ALL to the healing wing when they get here. I will be waiting there," and left the room.  
  
//hours ago. . .//  
  
"You didn't wake me up." Estel accused his brother.  
  
"I tried, but you didn't wake. You were sleeping so soundly." Elladan cut across him.  
  
Estel opened his mouth to argue but stopped when he heard Legolas moan in his sleep next to him. As he bent down to take a look at his injured friend, he noticed sweat drops that were formed on Legolas's forehead.  
  
Wiping the sweat away, Aragorn realized that Legolas's fever had gone up a lot since he had last checked the day before. "He is burning!" he exclaimed.  
  
"The sooner we get him to ada the better. The poison in him is spreading. If we ride hard we should reach home by midday. I think we better leave now. Estel, go wake Legolas up."  
  
//present. . .//  
  
"No, I am fine. Really. . ." Legolas protested.  
  
Lord Elrond was patient. "Do you have any idea how pale you are Legolas?"  
  
"No. Maybe its cause I didn't drink enough water." He quickly made up.  
  
"Yeah, and if you were find, why are you burning, look so pale and didn't even have the strength to climb the stairs just now?" Aragorn added.  
  
Elrond smiled at his son.  
  
"I-" before he even could argue, he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He stumbled, falling forward, Elrond and Aragorn quickly caught him. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked uncertainly.  
  
"Unconscious." Elrond muttered. "Lie him on the bed. I will go get my stuff."  
  
Aragorn did as his father told him to.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Elrond had checked through Legolas's injuries, which turned out to be terrible, and bandaged them. "How come its so bad Estel? The wounds are infected, especially the one on his shoulder."  
  
"I had no idea ada. After fighting the orcs, I was so worried about the wound in his stomach I forgot all about the one in his shoulder until I found that Legolas was having a fever." Estel replied guiltily.  
  
Elrond sighed. "Do you know anything about the poison?"  
  
"Not much. What Legolas has told me so far is that it makes him feel nausea and retch out everything he eats. I think it makes him dizzy too. He also said that the poison was different from the normal ones they use."  
  
"Call me when he wakes up." Elrond left the room.  
  
Aragorn sat beside Legolas. He was looking rather peaceful sleeping with his eyes closed.  
  
//Bad sign. Elves don't normally sleep with their eyes closed.//  
  
It was hours later when Legolas awoke. Both good and bad. When he awoke he burst into a coughing fit all of a sudden. It startled Aragorn. He was standing at the balcony watch the trees when he heard Legolas coughing.  
  
Rushing back into the room, Aragorn saw Legolas coughing badly, face filled with pain and agony. Patting Legolas's back, he called out to his father. "Adar!"  
  
Elrond quickly ran into the room upon hearing Aragorn's cry, with his twin sons at his heels, also attracted by Aragorn's call. All watched but could not do anything as Legolas coughed. It took a while for Legolas's cough to smooth.  
  
"Legolas, are you alright?" Aragorn asked, voice filled with worry and concern for his friend.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Here." Elladan passed Legolas a glass of water. Legolas took the water, with both hands, as he felt too weak to use only one hand. Unfortunately (for him), his shaking hands were noticed by Aragorn. "Stop lying. Look, your hand, especially your injured hand is shaking so badly. Wait, let me help you." "No need." Legolas replied rather coldly.  
  
To prove Aragorn wrong, Legolas held the glass up and drank. It wasn't long before his struggling hands gave way. The glass fell onto the floor and shattered into pieces.  
  
"Legolas stop being stubborn."  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
Sorry for updating so late, but I have been really busy! (School and stuff) I am going crazy!!! I will try to update very week, so be patient!  
  
A/n: REVIEWS WILL KEEP ME SANE!!! Thanks to all reviewers. 


	10. really?

Chapter 10  
  
The story goes on. . .  
  
Some two weeks later. . .  
  
"Come on Legolas, you got to eat something."  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"At least drink some soup or something. Please?" Estel said pleadingly. It had been days since Legolas last ate something, not counting those that he was unconscious. Legolas shook his head stubbornly. He seriously did not feel like eating. He felt very nauseous, with waves of dizziness passing over him every now and then.  
  
Aragorn sighed. It was his hundredth plead to Legolas to eat something that day alone. He was getting thinner and thinner by day, as if he wasn't thin enough.  
  
/flashback/  
  
"He cannot breathe!" Estel told his father. Legolas was gasping for each breath.  
  
Elrond quickly hurried and made a calming potion for Legolas. Moments later, Legolas was back to his unconscious state, breathing still fairly unstable. "What do you think ada? Is he ok?" Estel asked, though already expecting what the answer will be.  
  
"No, the poison has spread far into his body. I will need to do some research on the poison, when he wakes call me, I will be in the library." Estel nodded. He watched his father walk out of the room.  
  
He turned back to Legolas. Sleeping more peacefully than Estel had seen him sleep in days (other than the uneven breathing).  
  
It was later that day when Legolas awoke. Except the way he awoke was 'slightly' different from what they had expected.  
  
Estel jerked awake to find his brothers and Elrond standing around Legolas who was thrashing wildly in the bed, his body shaking in pain.  
  
"Legolas! Wake up! Legolas!" Elrond called out shaking Legolas's uninjured shoulder lightly. Elladan and Elrohir (is this spelling correct? Yes? No?) were holding Legolas down, in case Legolas hurt himself, worry etched on both their faces. It was a whole minute before Legolas finally regained senses of his surroundings.  
  
Legolas stared blankly at the people surrounding, face trying as hard as possible to hide the pain that was building rapidly in his head. "Legolas? Are you alright?" Estel asked concerned.  
  
Legolas nodded slightly, not wanting to agitate the pain in his head. "Stop lying. What's wrong? What happened just now?" one of the twins shot at him.  
  
"Nothing. Really. . ." his whispered, it was barely audible.  
  
"Legolas come on, tell us the truth. Please, let us help you." Elrond said.  
  
Legolas was defeated. "My head hurts. My vision is slightly hazy." It was very worrying hearing Legolas say that.  
  
It was very worrying for all for the next few weeks. Everybody under their own stress, worries, and problems.  
  
(This part will be continued in the next chapter.)  
  
/back to the present in the meanwhile. . ./  
  
"Estel, I will like to go out for a while. . ."  
  
Estel looked at Legolas, surprised. "But you have not recovered yet."  
  
"Please? It's boring here. Please?" Legolas pleaded.  
  
Estel was about to say no again when a thought struck him. "Drink this bowl of soup. If not. . ." an evil grin spread across his face.  
  
Legolas bright blue eyes shot daggers at his friend. "Fine." He finished up the soup quickly, a little too fast for his stomach, as he stood up, it threatened to come up again. Legolas clutched onto Estel for support. "Nin mellon are you alright?"  
  
"Yes. Lets go. You promised!" he added as Estel opened his mouth to argue. "Stop worrying, what can go wrong?!" Estel frowned. The pair made their way out of the healing room. Nothing can go wrong, can it?  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
A/n:  
  
Apology to all: really sorry for the mistakes I made, but I really do not have time to check and I am having many problems now (mostly at school and also the homework pile), and full concentration is hard. Please try to ignore.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers out there.  
  
The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Stay tuned! :p 


	11. just go!

Chapter 11  
  
The story continues. . .  
  
"I am strong to handle a horse by myself Estel."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
They argued for the next five minutes over the same matter.  
  
"Look over there!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Legolas took this chance when Estel's attention was else where and quickly got on the horse, riding away quickly. Estel frowned. //lost to him again..//  
  
"Fine! Wait for me!"  
  
He quickly caught up with Legolas. Legolas smiled. It was good to be back within nature (without injuries) once again after so long.  
  
They spent the afternoon riding around, enjoying the day, recalling and talking about their past 'adventures'. Their joy was soon spoilt by the appearance of a small group of orcs while they were resting. //not now! Legolas has not recovered yet!// Legolas was slowly tiring throughout the day, though Legolas did not say anything about it, Estel could tell.  
  
"Legolas, if I beg you to ride away now, back to Rivendell yourself, will you?" Estel approached Legolas slowly.  
  
"Don't ask the obvious! Of course not!"  
  
"Please Legolas. You got to get away, its only a small group, I can handle it myself." Estel pleaded with a slight tone of urgency in his voice.  
  
Legolas frowned. He was aware that he was not in really good condition to fight and he also didn't want to burden his friend to protect himself, but he was worried for his friend's safety. "Promise me Estel, let me see you back in one piece, without any of your blood spilled and none of your bones broken or dislocated," he said in one breath.  
  
Estel smiled and nodded, pleased. The orcs approached. Quickly, Legolas got onto his horse. He rode away. Out of the dozen orcs that appeared, two followed the elf (deciding that elf flesh tasted better).  
  
Not even half a mile later, an arrow found its way on Legolas's horse, when it skidded, and fell, Legolas falling together with it. Legolas suffered a few minor bruises on his legs and hands.  
  
As he got up, his head pounded, it caused his leg to buckle. Legolas caught himself in time before he fell onto the ground. He turned around to find two orcs coming towards him one carrying a bow. His eyes burned with anger and hatred, they had killed his horse, it had died protecting him. A tear slid down his cheek. Legolas hastily wiped it away, drawing out his twin knives.  
  
The orcs were soon killed, Legolas got away with a long gash down his arm (the previously uninjured one). He had been too concentrated in killing one of them he forgot about the other one. He had dodged just in time from the fatal blow.  
  
Legolas leaned on a tree for support, panting heavily. His whole body ached, especially the one that was injured, blooding was flowing swiftly down. Thankfully, it wasn't poisoned, Legolas couldn't be bothered to try and stop the bleeding, he didn't have the strength to even try. His head pounded. He was exhausted.  
  
/meanwhile. . ./  
  
Estel finished off the last orc. Orc blood covered his tunic, (for the first time in his life) he was not injured. He quickly made his way back home, expecting and hoping to find Legolas already there, waiting for him.  
  
"Not back yet?" Estel asked, a chill went down his spine. Many unpleasant possibilities of what had happened to his friend went through his mind. Making the situation worse, Legolas was still weak, and he had not fully recovered from the injury he had sustained two weeks ago.  
  
Moments later, Estel, Elladan and Elrohir were off, each taking a different route to find Legolas.  
  
/back to Legolas/  
  
Legolas fell onto the ground. He did not bother to pick himself up again. He was tired, too tired. He was nearing Rivendell already. Knowing Estel and his brothers, he would likely be found soon. //if I am not dead yet. . .//  
  
Legolas willingly let darkness take over him. . .  
  
Somewhere near him, his anxious friends (especially Estel) looked everywhere for their friend.  
  
/sometime back./  
  
"Make him drink this."  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Elrond smiled. "Cure."  
  
Estel was so happy and relieved he almost laughed out loud.  
  
"But, the poison has been in there for a very long time. The cure will remove the poison, there will be side effects and the effects of the poison may also take place. It will take some time for Legolas to fully recover. Meanwhile, straining the body too far out has its consequences. . ."  
  
"Yes I understand ada."  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
This chapter long enough? First of all, I am sorry for those mistakes in there and I know some parts are very lame. Next, all reviewers are loved by me! (I am already very stressed up, critics are not appreciated) And, I have planned for another story to be up after this one ends (which will still take some time) so please support then. Lastly, PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	12. should it be?

Chapter 12  
  
Elladan grinned, relieved. It had been a worrying hour.  
  
"Found him."  
  
/one week later. . ./  
  
Legolas awoke, he could hear hushed and tired voices, his eyes just refused to opened. The voices were having an argument. About what? Legolas had no idea. With much effort, his eyes opened.  
  
"Hello?" he asked uncertainly, it was soft, even so, the elves in front of his bed stopped their argument and turned to him, shocked.  
  
"Legolas, you are awake?!"  
  
"Isn't that obvious?"  
  
Estel almost laughed out in relieve. Legolas had been unconscious for a week already, he had not responded to any medicine given to him. The wounds on his body all had healed. The only thing wrong was that Legolas was unconscious for such a long time, with eyes closed and it did not change at all during the past week.  
  
"Any idea how long you have been asleep? Are you alright-?" he could have gone on if Elrond did not stop him.  
  
"Estel, give him a break. Stop bombarding him with questions. Legolas, are you alright?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "Yes." Legolas looked perfectly fine, but Legolas was also known for hiding injuries.  
  
"The truth Legolas. You have been asleep for a week already you know?"  
  
Legolas lifted his arm. He was really alright, no pain no nothing. He felt like his normal self, it did not only surprise Estel and Elrond, but himself too. He had expected to be in much pain.  
  
"Estel, leave the room for a while, I will give him a checkup."  
  
Estel nodded and left the room.  
  
~  
  
"He is perfectly fine. That's what puzzles me the most, not that it is a bad thing, but he just recovered! Nothing we gave him worked and now he just wakes up, feeling great, and not remembering anything." Estel exclaimed.  
  
"I agree." Elrohir said.  
  
"What do you think ada?" Elladan asked.  
  
"I have no idea either. It is indeed very puzzling. We have to monitor Legolas for a while to really see what is going on." Elrond replied.  
  
Nothing happened. The next few days were days filled with laughter, for residents in Rivendell, it was not as great, the four friends pulled every prank they could think of.  
  
Elrond smile to himself. He was glad that Legolas was alright, but it was still worrying him on how Legolas recovered so quickly, he was afraid the poison was still in Legolas's body and may resurface sometime later. But for Legolas, he just thought it as the poison had faded, all he wanted was to enjoy life.  
  
A scream from somewhere below told Elrond that his sons and friend had just done something they called 'fun'. Sighing slightly, he headed towards the source of commotion.  
  
For the four friends, life was just great when they reunited. They left the scene of 'crime', laughing at the thought of a green-haired Glorfindel.  
  
The End (really?)  
  
Should this be the end? This chapter isn't very complete right? There may be another chapter after this on summary of the next story, and some reviewer response, and possibly another chapter (maybe! Quite likely!) Still not sure, it will need to be based on the response I get.  
  
Sorry this chapter is up so late. I have been really very busy. The next chapter may also be up quite late. I will try my best to get it up soon. Oh ya, sorry, I know this chapter is really short.  
  
Good news (bad news to others) I think chapter 13 is most likely to be up. It will be rather short, and it will be where I will 'officially' end the story.  
  
So till the next time. bye! (please review. Comments and ideas for the next chapter are welcomed. I will try to use them) thanks to all reviewers. 


	13. tHe EnD!

Chapter 13  
  
The end (and finally)  
  
Legolas sat alone on the tree, deep in thought. Even though he had strangely and amazingly recovered from the injuries, he felt something strange or that something was missing, but the bigger problem was, he did not know what.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Legolas jumped. He was so deep in thought he had not noticed anyone nearby. "Oh, hi Estel." He replied, though sounding rather distant.  
  
"What's wrong?" Estel asked, concerned. Over the past few days, he noticed that Legolas was very quiet, and often sat alone or sometimes avoided him and his brothers.  
  
"Nothing," he looked away from the piercing gaze of his friend, "really."  
  
"Legolas. Tell me, please, I just want to help."  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know Estel. . ." he answered very quietly, looking lost.  
  
They lapsed into silence. They sat there for another fifteen minutes. Finally Legolas broke the silence, "come on, we better go in and have lunch." He jumped off the tree.  
  
As Legolas jumped off the tree, though in the swift movement, something caught Estel's eye. Due to the fast movement, the lower part of Legolas's tunic came off, a dark spot could be seen on his stomach.  
  
Estel landed next to Legolas. "Legolas, what's that on your stomach?"  
  
Legolas lifted up his tunic, he glanced at the dark spot, "its nothing, just from the arrow wound I got, I think. I was hoping it would wear off by now." He shrugged.  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
"No, its nothing!" the elf protested.  
  
"I am not giving you a choice."  
  
Estel smiled as Legolas gave way.  
  
"I think I finally understand." He said after inspecting the wound.  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"When we pulled the arrow out from your stomach, you lost a lot of blood, during which some of the poison also flowed out. Though not all, the poison lessened, but as you lost a lot of blood, your body also grew very weak and was not able to fight off the poison. And as I forgot all about the wound on your shoulder after you got shot by that arrow, it got infected and worse." He paused, feeling guilty.  
  
"Estel, I never blamed you, so stop blaming yourself. And go on, I want to know."  
  
"Ok. So, after that under proper healing conditions, you slowly recovered, the poison in your body also slowly weared off I suppose. And after that week long rest, you recovered! Though I think there is still some poison in your body, but that should wear off soon."  
  
Legolas smiled. "one question, why does this dark spot still remain?"  
  
"I am not sure, maybe there is still some poison there. Continue eating the cure ada made and it will be gone soon."  
  
Legolas nodded. His heart felt much lighter than it had an hour before. "Thanks Estel."  
  
"My pleasure, mellon nin"  
  
Mystery solved, heart lighter, the four friends, went about their 'usual' business of just having fun, much to the horror of many. But, what if the poison never went. . .?  
  
~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
Ok ok, first of all, I know this was a VERY boring and short chapter, I am really sorry!!!! I really could not think of anything to write. And the last part was just fun. And I know this took a very long time to be up, I am sorry, but I was really very busy.  
  
I don't have time for review responses, sorry, but I would just like to thank everybody for your wonderful support. It has keep me going especially when times that I nearly went insane!  
  
Finally, this story has ended. I have a new story in mind, I am still unsure whether I would write it, but this is the brief summary:  
  
Legolas and his older brother, Darlengo, went on a hunting trip. What supposed to be a happy hunting trip, turned disaster when Darlengo dies saving Legolas during an orc attack. Legolas's world falls apart. As he was too far overpowered, he got captured by the orcs though not giving in without a fight, killing many orcs. Angered that Legolas had killed so many of them, the orcs torture Legolas, determined to break him. Though relentlessly tortured by the orcs, Legolas never gives in to them, though in his heart, he knew he could take it no more soon. He wanted to join his brother.  
  
It was a month of brutal torture before hope came. A passing ranger (yes, its him, Aragorn) went though much trouble and danger, saves Legolas. Legolas is very thankful, but does not show it, treating the ranger coldly, though very weak and very seriously injured. Still guilt ridden about his brother's death does not help Legolas as he attempts to take his life, which was again and again saved by Aragorn. What will happen, can Legolas survive after all he had been through? Can his new found friend help him?  
  
This is a how Legolas and Aragorn met story. And no slash.  
  
Ok, this is much longer than a summary, I know.  
  
ALERT! Anyone interested in co-writing or maybe even helping me write this story please tell me! I will be happy to do so. Tell me! people with ideas comments and ideas for this story please also tell me! THANKS!  
  
THANKS EVERYBODY!!! Please also review (just one last time, please?) 


End file.
